


I Never Stood A Chance, Did I?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Thomas and Alastair in the training room. Alone...
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Thomas Lightwood/Alastair Carstairs
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

The air in the training room was humid, causing drops of sweat to fall from Thomas’s hair and into his eyes. He wiped it away impatiently.

“You seem frustrated,” Alastair drawled, his voice full of amusement. “Frustration has no place in the heavenly battle between angels and demons.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’m not frustrated,” he spat back. “I’m just exhausted. We’ve been training all day.” It was true. Alastair had dragged him to the training room shortly after breakfast. They had been going through countless exercises, formations, and techniques since then, not taking any breaks.

Alastair smirked at him. Thomas found himself staring at Alastair’s lips, loving the elegant way they moved. “What?” He said. “Do you not enjoy spending quality time with me, my love?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. “You know I love being with you,” he said. He looked towards the training room floor, a slight flush creeping onto his cheeks. “There’s just other things I would rather be doing with you than training until we collapse. Though,” he added hastily, “I do love training with you.”

Alastair smiled a full smile then, showing his teeth. “Other things?” He asked, mostly to himself. He started pacing slowly, forming an idea in his head. “Tell you what. If you can get me on the ground and pinned, we can be done with training. Then we can go do those ‘other things’ you were referring to.”

Thomas nodded slightly, willing to do anything to be done with this. “Fine then. Let’s get into our positions.”

The two men stood in the middle of the room, facing each other. Alastair nodded. “Alright. Get me on the ground,” he said, a smile apparent in his voice.

Thomas launched himself at Alastair, but Alastair was expecting it. Alastair knew exactly how Thomas fought. Alastair stuck his leg out, hooking it around Thomas’s calf. He then used this to pull Thomas’s leg out from under him, causing both of them to fall into the floor in a tangle. Alastair rolled them over so he was on top, pinning Thomas’s hands above his head.

Thomas looked up at him, his eyes wide. “What the hell, Alastair?” He gasped. Then he narrowed his eyes, glaring at Alastair in an amused type of way. “I never stood a chance, did I?”

Alastair chuckled, leaning his chest more into Thomas. “No, you didn’t. I know you, Thomas,” he said, tightening his grip on Thomas’s hands. “I know how you move, how you think in a fight.” He bent down and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “I know how you feel, especially when you’re under me.”

Thomas’s heart was fluttering in his chest. He could feel his body responding to Alastair’s words, desire flowing through him, clouding his mind. “I know you, too,” he replied, his voice seductive. “I know how you like to be touched. Caressed. Fucked.” Thomas made sure to say the last word as a whisper. He smiled to himself as he heard Alastair groan, and smiled even wider when he felt his hardness against him.

Alastair’s expelled a breath through his teeth. “What are trying to accomplish with this?”

Thomas smiled. “You said you wanted to know what those ‘other things’ were,” he said. “Well, let me show you one of them.” Thomas then used his strength to fight his way out of Alastair’s grasp. With the grace of the Nephilim, he rolled them over once again so he was now on top. “Or would you rather go on another walk together in Hyde Park?”

Alastair shook his head, his black hair falling into his eyes. “No, no,” he said. He pulled Thomas more onto him. “Show me this. Show me what you want.”

Thomas smirked. “Your wish is my command, love.” Thomas then began trailing a line of kisses down Alastair’s throat, sucking softly in some places. Thomas loved leaving love marks on him. He started undoing Alastair’s gear, eager to be able to touch him, to run his hands along his strong chest. He trailed his hands down Alastair’s stomach, unbuckling Alastair’s pants.

At that, Alastair sat up quickly, looking at the training room door. “What if someone walks in? What if they see us?” He asked frantically.

Thomas used a hand to gently push Alastair back down. “Nobody will be coming up here. Besides,” he said. “I’ll be quick about it.” With a wink, he went back to working Alastair’s pants off his hips.

Alastair watched Thomas work, lifting his hips to help him. He ran a hand through Thomas’s hair, encouraging him on. He moaned loudly as Thomas took him in his mouth. He couldn’t stop the sounds that left his lips as Thomas sucked him, moving his lips and tongue in a way that made Alastair’s eyes roll back.

“Fuck, Thomas,” he moaned as he reached his climax, gripping tightly onto Thomas’s hair, forcing his head down a little farther. Thomas didn’t seem to mind, and he finished Alastair off, moaning to himself as he did so.

Thomas pulled away from him, wiping his mouth. He smiled lazily at Alastair. “That was quicker than I thought it would be.”

Alastair’s body was still trying to recover from what had just occurred. “It’s because you’re so good at that. And,” he continued, “It’s been a while since we’ve been alone. Like this.”

Thomas nodded in agreement. “I agree. Perhaps we should start training all day more often.” He began to pull Alastair’s pants back up, but stopped when Alastair grabbed his hands.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, his eyes searching Thomas’s face for some explanation. “I haven’t finished you off yet.”

Thomas blushed then, honestly not expecting anything in return. “My love, you don’t have to do anything to me.”

Alastair shook his head. “Oh yes I do,” he said. He thought for a moment about what he wanted to do, smirking when the idea came to him. “Come on, then. Help me get my clothes back on.”

Thomas started. “Wait- how are you going to do anything while you’re dressed?” Through his confusion, he began helping Alastair button his pants and shirt.

“I’m getting dressed because we’re leaving this room,” Alastair said, pulling Thomas in for a kiss. “I’m taking you to the bedroom. Trust me, you’ll want to be very comfortable for what I have planned.”

Thomas’s mouth went dry. He gulped. “Lead the way.”

Alastair smiled as he walked towards the door. Maybe I should put him through training all day more often, he thought to himself. He quite liked the mood it was putting Thomas in.


	2. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

As soon as Alastair had Thomas in the bedroom, he pushed him against a wall, kissing him passionately. He pushed his body against Thomas, so he could feel his hardness against him. He wasted no time, and quickly began undoing the clasps that held his weapons belt closed. He continued on, undoing buttons and zippers.

Thomas grabbed Alastair’s hands, stopping him in his tracks. “Why are you going so fast?” he asked between kisses. “We aren’t on some sort of time limit.”

Alastair smirked against Thomas’s lips. Thomas tended to like things slow and sweet, but that wasn’t Alastair’s plan for tonight. “I know we aren’t on a time limit,” he said. “I just want to get you naked.” He continued taking Thomas’s clothes off, even ripping his shirt in the process. He pulled Thomas off the wall, backing him up until his knees hit the bed, causing the two of them to collapse onto it. They never broke apart.

Once on the bed, Alastair continued his task of taking off Thomas’s clothes, unbuttoning his pants then sliding them off in one smooth motion. He began kissing and licking Thomas’s neck, running his hands all along his strong body.

Thomas was lost in the feeling of Alastair’s hands and lips on him. He then realized there were still too many layers of clothes between them. “You got your wish,” he breathed. “I’m completely naked, and now it’s your turn.” He pulled Alastair’s shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. He ran his hands up his chest, tracing runes and scars.

Alastair moved his hand down and down Thomas’s body, wrapping his hand around his length. “You’re already so hard for me,” he whispered into his ear. He began stroking softly, expertly pulling moans and sighs from Thomas. He was going painfully slow. “We’ve only just begun.”

Thomas dove his hands into Alastair’s soft hair, pulling roughly. “You’re driving me mad,” he said. “I didn’t tease you like this.”

Alastair smirked, biting Thomas’s neck gently. “You had your fun with me,” he said, stopping his hand on Thomas abruptly. He began kissing his way down Thomas’s body, stopping once he got to his erection. “Now I will have my fun with you.” He took Thomas into his mouth then, licking and sucking.

Thomas had to bite his fingers to stop the noises coming from him. It was true. Alastair knew his body well. He knew how Thomas liked it when he would stop just long enough to lick his balls. He knew that going deep, almost to the point of gagging, would cause Thomas to fall apart at the seams.

Alastair didn’t suck him for long. He pulled away, not bothering to wipe his mouth. In one smooth and fast motion, he grabbed Thomas by the waist, and flipped him over onto his stomach. 

Thomas turned his head back to protest, but was silenced by Alastair’s lips on his. The kiss was rough, but passionate, holding promise for what was to come. Thomas pulled away long enough to say something. “I like it when you take control.”

“Mmm,” Alastair mumbled. “Someone has to keep you in check, Lightwood. I just prefer to do it in bed.” He reached his hand across the bed, opening the nightstand drawer. He rummaged his hand around until he found the small bottle of lubrication. He pulled it out, popping the cap open.

Thomas stared at Alastair, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He loved the way his dark hair hung in his eyes, the soft sheen of sweat that had formed on his chest and neck. He was so in love with him. Alastair. With all of his passion and rough edges. “Go easy on me, will you?” he said, his voice rough with desire.

The fierce look in Alastair’s eyes softened a bit. “I will never hurt you, Thomas. I promise.” He reached a hand out, tracing a finger down Thomas’s spine. “You do trust me, don’t you, love?” he said, the rough undertone coming back into his voice.

Thomas looked at him with dazed eyes. Alastair had been at his back through the worst of times. He had been with him through countless battles and fights, and Thomas knew that, no matter what, he could trust Alastair with his life. “With everything,” he murmured softly.

“Good,” Alastair replied as he poured some of the lubricant onto the tips of his fingers. “On your knees,” he said, his voice carrying dominance.

Thomas did as he was told, positioning his body so his ass was up. This was a vulnerable position, but with Alastair he felt nothing but comfort. He was only excited for what was about to happen, and he felt his erection twitch at the thought of it.

Alastair lowered his fingers to Thomas’s entrance, and he pushed one in slowly. He began to pump it in and out, adding another one at Thomas’s insistence. He reached a hand out, pulling on Thomas’s hair. “Fuck, Thomas,” he moaned. “I can’t wait for you much longer.”

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

Alastair pulled his hand away, reaching once again for the bottle of lubricant. He quickly poured some onto his erection, rubbing it in. He pulled Thomas towards him, lining himself up in the process. Slowly, he pushed his way in.

They both groaned at the feeling of it. Alastair began to thrust, at first slowly, then quicker and harder. Thomas was gripping the pillow under him, trying desperately to maintain his control.

“You feel so good, my love,” Alastair said between thrusts. “All mine.”

Thomas looked back at Alastair. “I want- I want to look at you. Please,” he gasped.

Alastair pulled out, flipping Thomas back over. He placed himself between Thomas’s knees, and slid back in.

Thomas pulled Alastair down onto him, kissing him. He ran his hands along his back, scratching him when Alastair went deep. This was Thomas’s heaven. To be tangled up with Alastair so tight, it was hard to tell where one body ended and the other began.

Even though he had came earlier, Alastair felt his climax approaching rapidly. He reached down and began stroking Thomas’s length as they fucked.

Thomas threw his head back in pleasure, overwhelmed by this new feeling. He clung to Alastair’s lean body as he came onto his stomach. Alastair finished soon after, gripping onto Thomas’s waist so tight he was sure he would leave bruises.

Alastair reluctantly pulled out, cuddling in close to Thomas. They were both silent as they calmed their breathing. Alastair was drawing circles on Thomas’s chest. “You are so amazing,” he whispered. “I can’t put into words how happy it makes me to know you’re mine.”

Thomas smiled lazily. “I want this,” he said, indicating the two of them laying in each other’s arms, “everyday, for the rest of my life.”

Alastair pulled Thomas in for a soft kiss. “We can have that. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will make me leave your side. I’m yours, always.”

Thomas looked over at Alastair, fighting to urge to fall asleep. “So, training all day tomorrow?”

Alastair laughed, the lovely sound filling the bedroom. “That sounds like an outstanding plan.”

They laid for a few more moments, gazing at each other. Alastair moved to cover them with the warm blankets when he saw Thomas’s eyes drift closed. “If you think today was intense,” he said, pulling Thomas in close, “just wait and see what I have planned for tomorrow.”

Thomas was already asleep, and didn’t respond.


End file.
